<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's Suffocating by thatgay_bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768733">He's Suffocating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgay_bitch/pseuds/thatgay_bitch'>thatgay_bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deceased Aunt May, Depressed Peter Parker, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgay_bitch/pseuds/thatgay_bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months. Two months since Peter got help with his depression. It's been three months since Tony took him in and claimed guardianship over him. Three months since May died in an accident that has Peter reeling. Three months since his entire life was flipped upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's Suffocating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I shouldn't have access to the internet when I'm sad and depressed. This is going to be a one-shot and I'll probably make a series of depressing one-shots featuring the Almighty Avengers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I paced around the tower. My skin was crawling and I needed to leave. My chest was tightening and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Tony was out picking up my meds and I couldn't handle being alone anymore. God, none of this was supposed to happen. May was supposed to be fine. It's all my fault. I need to leave. Tony doesn't want me here when he gets back, he'll want me gone. I'm imposing, there is no way he wants me here, I'm not even blood related to him. </p><p>"Kid, I'm back," Tony called into the little area I was pacing. My heart rate picked up and I felt the need to run. "You still here?" He joked half-heartedly. He faltered when he saw me and I froze like a dear in headlights. I have nothing to fear, this is Tony Stark. The guy that took me in when no one else could, he cares for you. "You okay, Peter?" He walked further into the room and set the bag onto the coffee table. </p><p>"No, I'm not okay, Mr. Stark. My aunt was killed in front of me, the same way my uncle was, only I was right beside her this time. I had the perfect chance to save her and yet here I am and she isn't. It's not fucking fair, Mr. Stark." I ran my hands through my hair and tugged at the ends slightly. "Don't give me that look, I have seen enough to be able to swear, Mr. Stark." </p><p>Tony sighed and sat on the couch. "Look, Kid- Peter, please you can't keep beating yourself up over this. There wasn't any way to stop it." </p><p>I sighed and pulled harder at my hair. "Yes, there was. My Spidey Sense went off with plenty of time for me to pull her out of the way or I could have jumped in front of her. I could have done something but yet I didn't." </p><p>"Peter, you can't do the same thing you did with your uncle. Your aunt told me how you beat yourself up over him. You can't do this again, please," he pleaded. I was past listening. It was my fault no matter how many times he keeps trying to tell me it isn't. </p><p>"Look, Mr. Stark, thank you for everything you have ever done for me. But, I need you to let this go. It was my fault no matter what you say, I could have stopped that bullet from hitting her. Please, can I just take my meds and go lay down?" </p><p>"Kid, please. I want you to spend some time with everyone. It isn't healthy to lock yourself up all the time. You are wearing yourself down by going out on nightly patrols and not getting enough sleep. They're all downstairs waiting for you to start Game Night." </p><p>I sighed. I can't do this. "Look, I know I can't be like your Friday and be perfect in every fucking way because I'm an AI, but I want you to leave me to figure this all out." </p><p>"Don't drag Friday into this, she didn't do anything. Also, don't compare yourself to an AI. If you were emotionless and did everything I told you to then you wouldn't be my kid you would just be my creation," he sighed. Tony looked worn and ragged. I can't believe I'm putting him through this. He doesn't deserve to deal with my bullshit along with everything else going on. </p><p>"Your right, I'm sorry. My problems aren't that big of a deal anyway," I said with a forced smile. Tony sighed and stood up from where he was sitting. </p><p>"That's not what I'm saying at all. What I'm saying is that you can't keep cutting yourself off from everyone, it's not healthy. All you do is run yourself down to the point you can barely get up in the morning. I just want to see you happy again, even if it was slightly annoying." </p><p>I smiled at him, for once I believed him. I took my pill and went down to the main level and hung out with everyone. It was fun and helped distract me. Our next argument wasn't until three weeks later when I asked my doctor to up my dosage. </p><p>"Peter, I thought you were doing fine?" Tony questions when I tell him. I shrug and grab an apple, taking a bite so I don't have to answer. "No, put that down. I know what you are doing and it's not happening. You are not deflecting." He grabbed the apple and set it back onto the kitchen island. </p><p>"I'm not deflecting I'm hungry. And she felt like I could go for a higher dosage," I shrug. It was a lie, I asked her if I could up my dosage because what I was taking before would wear off before the day was finished and I felt like shit after. </p><p>"I just don't want you to get addicted. I don't want you to live the rest of your life with the pill bottle strapped to your hand." </p><p>"And I just want to be fucking happy Mr. Stark. I'm not going to get addicted because all I want to do is not have to force a smile and pretend I'm having fun. Fuck you for assuming that just because I need a little help being happy that I'm suddenly addicted to it. Not all of us can be emotionless like all of your other children. God, I am so fucking sorry, Mr. Stark. Please, if you would forgive me for my potential happiness. I'm really fucking sorry it inconvenienced you, really and truly I am," I spat at him. I stared him down. I was probably being unfair to him seeing as all that he did for me. Fuck, why am I like this? Goddamit, why can't I just go along with what he says? He's taking care of me, giving me a place to live, food, a proper therapist that is under strict oath not to say anything about me being Spider-man and making sure I take my meds on time. Fuck, I'm so stupid. </p><p>"Peter," his voice calls out, "get out of your head. Nothing is going to change between us, and nothing is wrong with you. Listen to me, I'm just worried, okay? I don't want you to end up like me, I was addicted to drugs and an alcoholic. I was a mess and I don't want you to follow the same path I did after I lost my parents." He ran a hand through his already thinning hair. </p><p>"Okay, Mr. Stark. I'm sorry for snapping at you I know I shouldn't have." </p><p>"Nope, stop that. You had every right to snap at me and I'm sorry for assuming. Anyway, what have I said about Mr. Stark? Call me Tony please kid," he had a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. "Now, Chinese or Italian?" He asks as he walks over to the stove. </p><p>"Italian, Mr. Stark," I chirp and enjoy the way his shoulders twitch. "I hope you know this won't be the end of this though, one day I will convince you that it honest to god was my fault." I took a seat at the island and watched as he grabs the stuff out of the fridge. </p><p>"Nope, not gonna happen. Because as love as I love you, you will never be at fault for anything that happens to the people you care about." He puts a box of noodles on the counter and stiffens. It was the first time he said he loved me. </p><p>"Aw, Iron Man does have a heart," I tease. "But, for what it's worth, I love you too, Tony." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The depressing thing is is that some of what Tony said to Peter actually came from my very own mother. The part about being addicted? Yep, that came from her. She didn't say it exactly like that but it was close enough. Also, I have a question, how can you get addicted to something that is the lowest mg possible and going from half a pill to a full pill? I just want to know for...writing reasons. </p><p>Anyways, good night, good morning, good evening, and try to enjoy quarantine as much as possible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>